The application relates to an airbag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system and a method for the production of an airbag module.
It is known to provide an outflow opening or multiple outflow openings in an airbag of a vehicle occupant restraint system for discharging gas from the partially or completely inflated airbag in a controlled manner. The controlled discharging of gas has the purpose to fill the airbag adaptively for instance in dependency of body parameters (weight, height) of an occupant. An airbag with an outflow opening for an adaptive inflation is for instance described in EP 0 670 247 A1.